Beautiful Freak
by eunhaezha
Summary: Kyungsoo si murid baru yang berhasil menggoyahkan tembok pembatas seorang Kim Jongin, pangeran es di sekolahnya. KaiSoo/KaiDo fic.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyun, Krystal.

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Pairing: Kaisoo

Warning: Chacacter Death!

* * *

Kim Jongin adalah salah seorang dari murid-murid yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Tak ada yang tak ingin berteman dengannya. Namun, pribadinya yang dingin membuatnya tak bisa memiliki teman barang satu pun. "Pangeran Es" adalah julukan sayang dari orang-orang yang tak mampu menggapainya. Dia tidak marah, tidak juga kecewa, karena semenjak kecil ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Jongin lebih menyukai hidup sendiri, jauh dari keramaian dan kumpulan orang-orang yang berisik.

"Tuan Muda Kim.. Supir anda sudah menunggu di luar.." Minseok, sang kepala pelayan di rumah yang berukuran lebih besar daripada rumah-rumah di sekitarnya itu memberi tahu majikannya yang sedang bersarapan.

"Neh.." Namja yang kira-kira berumur enam belas tahun itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil menaruh kembali gelas susu yang telah habis isinya.

"Ini tas anda, Tuan Muda.." Sang kepala pelayan menyerahkan tas ransel berwarna hitam kepada anak muda tadi.

"Ayolah, Minseok ahjussi… Panggil aku **_Kai _**saja…" Namja berambut hitam pendek itu berkata dengan nada yang lebih mirip memerintah daripada meminta.

Si kepala pelayan terkekeh, "Saya tidak bisa melakukannya, Tuan Muda Kai.."

"Baiklah, aku membencimu…" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat namja paruh baya di hadapannya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

"My baby is always so cute… Masih saja seperti anak berumur lima tahun.." Minseok menggoda. Mendengarnya, Kai langsung berjalan ke arah namja tersebut dan memeluknya erat. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

"Benarkah? Aku mengerti.. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang.." Ia menepuk pelan kepala Kai. "Tapi mengapa Tuan Mudaku yang tampan ini belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini?"

"Ahjussi… aish! Lagi-lagi kau membicarakannya.. Aku pergi.. Dah.." Kai melepas pelukannya pada Minseok dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Kim Minseok, pelayan pribadi Kai atau bisa dikatakan _pengasuhnya_ sejak kecil, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat tingkah kekanakan Kai. Karena dia adalah orang yang menjaganya dari kecil, yang selalu ada saat Kai membutuhkan orang untuk berbicara, dan banyak alasan lainnya lagi. Kai menyayangi pria ini seperti ia menyayangi ayahnya sendiri, yang sayangnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mempunyai sosok ayah yang menyayanginya. Hal yang sama terjadi dengan ibunya, dan bahkan sahabatnya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia menjadi orang yang tak peduli seperti sekarang. Saat ia memutuskan untuk menyayangi seseorang, maka orang itu akan meninggalkannya. Jadi, Kai lebih memilih untuk menutup hatinya untuk siapapun, mencegah orang lain menggali lubang di hatinya yang rapuh.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa~~ KAI OPPA..." Banyak yeoja berteriak dengan keras saat melihat Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sekolah elit itu.

"OPPAAAA... LIHAT KEMARI!"

"OPPAAA... WOW.. SO COOL..."

Bermacam teriakan terdengar disana, menemani langkah namja berkulit agak gelap jika dibandingkan dengan kulit orang Korea pada umumnya itu ke dalam kelas. Ia tak lagi terganggu dengan pemandangan itu. Dengan santai ia keluarkan sepasang earphones lalu memasangkannya ke telinga untuk mengurangi kebisingan yang diciptakan murid-murid tersebut. Itu terjadi setiap hari, yang sebenarnya sangat membuatnya kesal. _'Benar-benar mereka.. Mengapa lebih memilih berdiri disana daripada bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran?'_ Ia berpikir.

Setelah berjalan selama semenit, Kai sampai di kelasnya. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah hadir disana, mengingat ia berangkat lumayan lebih siang daripada biasanya. Tak ada satu pun temannya yang berkutik saat ia masuk kelas. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kursi pada deretan paling belakang. Tidak lama setelah itu, guru kelas mereka masuk mengabarkan sesuatu.

"Class, listen! Kita mempunyai teman baru dari Jeolla," Guru Bahasa Inggris yang diketahui bernama Kris itu berkata.

Murid-murid dalam kelas itu langsung terdiam mendengar kata 'teman baru'. "Bagus.. Masuklah, Tuan Do.." Kris memanggil si 'teman baru'.

Ia berambut hitam pendek, mata bulat yang lucu, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang ranum, yang dengan jelas membuatnya terlihat tampan, membuat para yeoja dalam kelas itu berteriak histeris melihatnya.

"Perkenalkan dirmu, Tuan Do.." Sang guru tampan dengan rambut blondenya memberitahu.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian mengangguk. "Halo semuanya.. Namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seperti yang dikatakan bapak guru, aku pindahan dari Jeolla. Mohon bantuannya.." Dia membungkuk kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada teman-teman barunya.

Para yeoja semakin histeris, seakan terhipnotis oleh senyuman yang berbentuk hati dari Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Salah seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya.

"Uh huh.." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mantap masih dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo-ssi sudah memiliki kekasih?" Yeoja itu tersipu.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak memilikinya.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Bisakah aku menjadi kekasihmu kalau begitu?" Yeoja lain menimpali, membuat teman-temannya mencibir 'eww' dan memberinya deathglare.

Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Okay, class... Stop it!" Sang guru mengingatkan mereka, "And Kyungsoo... Please take a seat."

Mata doe Kyungsoo langsung beraksi, mencari-cari tempat yang cocok untuknya duduk. Ada dua tempat duduk kosong. Yang satu dekat dengan seorang yeoja dan yang lainnya berada di samping seorang namja. Duduk dengan yeoja akan membawa banyak masalah, karena mereka selalu berkata yang tak masuk akal kepadanya. Tapi saat ia melihat ke arah tempat duduk kosong satunya, ia bisa merasakan aura gelap sedang menyelubunginya. 'Apakah aura itu dari anak itu?' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, ia memilih untuk duduk di samping namja beraura gelap itu. Dengan yakin, Kyungsoo berjalan ke deretan bangku paling belakang.

"Hai.. Mari berteman.. Erm, Kim Jong-?" Kyungsoo mencoba membaca plakat nama dari namja itu sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan.

Yang dengan suksesnya membuat murid-murid lain di kelas itu menganga untuk sekejap.

_'Dia berani berbicara dengan Kai?'_

_'Tinggalkan ia sendiri, anak baru!'_ pikir mereka.

Tak mempedulikan ekspresi kaget teman-teman barunya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, menarik tangannya dan duduk di dekat anak laki-laki beraura gelap itu.

"Aneh..." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Tapi sayangnya Kai bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa dengan senyuman khas nya saat Kai menghadiahinya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

RECESS TIME

"KAI OPPA!" Suara-suara dari adik kelas Kai memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Tapi seperti biasa, namja berkulit tan itu tak menanggapinya barang sekali.

"Kai-ssi... Aku rasa mereka memanggilmu..." Kyungsoo, yang mengikuti Kai dari belakang seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan arah, menarik lengan baju seragamnya agar namja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"SO WHAT?" Kai menampik tangan Kyungsoo kasar dan melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat, setelah menyadari Kai menjauh, ia segera berlari untuk berjalan di belakang Kai lagi karena ia takut, takut belum mengenal banyak orang dan mempunyai teman. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar, ia menabrak bahu Kai yang mendadak berhenti tepat di depannya. Dengan cepat ia menggumamkan kata maaf sambil mengusap keningnya yang menghantam bahu Kai.

"Oppa, makanlah ini.. Aku membuatnya sendiri.." Seorang yaeoja cantik berambut merah lurus berdiri di depan Kai, memegang sekardus mini cake dan menyodorkannya kepada Pangeran Es itu.

"Aku tidak suka manis! Berikan saja pada orang lain!" Dan Kai pergi begitu saja.

Sang yeoja menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. _'Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya pada seorang yeoja? Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih padanya! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Aish!'  
_  
Dia berjalan ke arah si yeoja berdiri, "Kau tak apa-apa? Maksudku, kuemu? Kau tak akan membuangnya begitu saja kan?"

Yeoja itu tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak… Aku membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan, erm?" Ia memberi pandangan seolah bertanya 'Siapa namamu' pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Namaku Kyungsoo.." pemuda berbahu sempit itu tersenyum lembut, menampilkan bibirnya yang membentuk hati.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi... Murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!" Yeoja itu bertanya.

"Yeah.. Hari ini baru hari pertamaku disini.." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengan si yeoja. "Ngomong-ngomong boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Jung Soojung.. Tapi orang-orang lebih suka memanggilku Krystal.. Aku dari kelas 2-3.. Senang bertemu denganmu.." Dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai Krystal-ssi, aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan anak kurang ajar itu! Dan.. senang bertemu denganmu juga.." Kyungsoo tertawa ringan.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, Kyungsoo-sii.." Krystal berkata dengan pelan.

"Oops, Kurasa ada sesuatu antara kau dan dia.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Mungkin..." Krystal berkata simpel.

"Mungkin?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat bel masuk berbunyi, menandakan mereka harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Kyungsoo-ssi.." Krystal melambaikan tangannya untuk berpisah.

"Nde, dah Krystal-ssi.." Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan ke kelasnya. _'Apa maksudnya mengatakan mungkin?' _Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo, atau Kyungsoo saja, seorang yang peduli, lucu, innocent dan ceria. Dia juga seorang yang mudah berteman. Sudah satu bulan ia pindah ke Seoul. Dan dia sangat bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang, meskipun kadang-kadang ia merindukan keluarga besarnya di Jeolla.

"Umma, aku akan pergi dulu membeli bahan makanan!" Namja berpipi gembul itu berteriak dari pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kembalilah sebelum jam sembilan atau kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malammu.." Nyonya Do berteriak dari dapur.

"Got it!" Kyungsoo kemudian menutup pintu dan mulai berjalan ke 'Bookaholic', sebuah toko buku yang kerap dikunjungi oleh Kai.

Bagaimana ia tahu?

Sebenarnya waktu itu ia tidak sengaja. Karena keluarganya kehabisan bahan makanan, Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi ke mini market terdekat. Dia berhenti melangkah saat ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya sedang tertawa sambil memegang sebuah buku di belakang pintu kaca toko itu. Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya dan secepat itu pula ia menganga.

Kadang-kadang ia bisa merasakan suatu reaksi aneh dalam perutnya saat melihat senyuman tulus seorang Kai. Dia bahkan belum pernah melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum simpul saat di sekolah. Dan ia berani bertaruh tak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihatnya. Kyungsoo kemudian melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8.45 pm, ia harus bergegas untuk membeli bahan makanan dan sampai rumah sebelum jam 9 pm. Setelah membeli semua bahan yang diperlukan, Kyungsoo kembali melewati toko buku dimana Kai berada. Dia melirik sekilas namja yang sedang larut dalam dunianya sendiri itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Selamat malam, Kai..." Kyungsoo berkata pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kai yang tentu saja tak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Kai... Berbagilah buku itu denganku.." Kyungsoo memohon, menyenggol lengan Kai layaknya anak kecil.

"Hentikan itu, aneh!" Kai mendesis, namun tetap menempatkan bukunya di tengah bangku mereka, agar keduanya bisa melihatnya bersama.

"Terima kasih!" Kyungsoo berkata riang, "Tapi, aku ini tidak aneh lho, Kai!" ia menambahkan.

"Whatever!" Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai agar mendengarnya.

"Aish! Apa lagi?" Kai berbicara dengan pelan, tapi jelas terdengar ada nada kejengkelan di dalamnya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Jongin?" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajah seekor anak anjing yang imut.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Kai berkata, membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Jongin?" Namja bertubuh mungil di hadapannya bertanya lagi. "Jongin Jongin Jongin?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati?" Kai memperingatkannya.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu Jongin! Itu kan nama aslimu!" Kyungsoo berkata penuh percaya diri.

Membuat Kai menghela nafas dalam menghadapinya, "Terserah kau saja! Tapi ingat, jangan mengikutiku lagi setelah ini!"

"Kenapa? Aku suka mengikutimu.. Kau itu terkenal.. Dan mempunyai banyak teman.." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan keningnya sendiri seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang pelik.

"Kau jelas tahu aku tidak seperti itu!" Kai berkata dengan serius dan setelah itu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kai berdiri dari bangkunya dan bergegas menuju tempat kesukaannya di sekolah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku lagi, dasar aneh!" Kai berbalik saat ia dan tentu saja pengikut setianya berhenti di depan suatu ruangan kelas.

"Berhenti mengataiku aneh!" Kyungsoo menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Kai.

"Tapi kau itu memang aneh!" Kai berbalik lagi dan meneruskan lagkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Mereka berjalan ke atap sekolah. Kyungsoo akan selalu mengikuti namja penyendiri itu kesana. Meskipun Kai sering mengusirnya, ia tak pernah meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Panggil dia bodoh untuk itu, tapi ia merasa bahwa anak itu membutuhkan kehadirannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tak pernah meninggalkan sisi Kai.

"Jongin ah... Aku membawa roti isi hari ini.. Ayo kita makan bersama.." Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai yang sedang berbaring di atas kursi kayu panjang.

"Jongin, ayo..." Tapi Kai tidak bergeming.

"Apa kau mau aku menyuapimu?" Namja bermata bulat itu bertanya.

"Apa kau ingin mati?" Kai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk mati?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa? Pergilah anak aneh!" Kai kembali merebahkan badannya pada bangku kayu itu.

"Iya, iya aku akan pergi.. Tapi, kau harus memakan ini.. Dah, Jongin ah..." Kyungsoo berjalan ke luar atap gedung meuju kelasnya.

"Anak ini... Aish..." Kai menegakkan badannya lagi setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia menyentuh roti isi di sampingnya. Bagaimanapun, ia mulai terbiasa dengan ini semua. Kyungsoo akan membawa dua kotak bekal, satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan satunya untuk Kai. Meskipun dia selalu bersikap dingin pada Kyungsoo, dia akan selalu memakan apapun yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kai bahkan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa tak sedikitpun ia merasa risih pada namja mungil itu seperti yang ia rasakan pada orang lain.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi tepat setelah Kai menghabiskan roti isinya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke kelasnya untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Tapi saat ia sampai di kelasnya, ia hanya bisa menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

"Jongin ah... Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi ke aula.." Kyungsoo menyerahkan tas ransel hitam yang dari tadi dipegangnya pada pemiliknya.

"Mengapa?" Kai bertanya singkat sambil mengambil tasnya dari namja mungil itu.

"Guru Zhang berkata kalau kita akan mempunyai project berpasangan dengan kelas 2-3..." Kyungsoo memberitahunya dan berjalan ke aula.

"Bukankah itu artinya kita tak akan berada dalam satu tim, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Kau lupa itu yang aku harapkan?" Kai menjawab dengan dingin.

"Jahatnya..." Laki-laki yang lebih pendek mencibir.

Setelah memasuki aula, mereka mengambil tempat di belakang teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk aula tersebut, saat sang guru menerangkan tentang project yang harus mereka kerjakan. Setiap dari mereka akan dipasangkan dengan seorang murid dari kelas 2-3 dan project ini harus selesai dalam seminggu. Guru Zhang berharap dengan adanya project ini, anak didiknya bisa membagi pengetahuan mereka pada yang lain.

"Benar kan Jongin? Kita tidak mungkin bersama…" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Kai.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan. Kau tak mengingatnya?" Kai menatapnya jengah.

"Yahhh! Aku kan belum mengenal mereka… Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa berteman dengan mereka?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku kira kau itu pandai berteman. Jangan membual! Kau punya banyak teman!" Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya, ta-tap-" Kyungsoo belum selesai bicara saat Kai berpaling darinya ketika guru Zhang menyebutkan namanya.

"Kim Jongin dari kelas 2-1 dengan Jung Soojung dari kelas 2-3."

"AWWW... BERUNTUNGNYA KRYSTAL..."

"KRYSTAL, AYO BERTUKAR PASANGAN!"

Kyungsoo mendengar para yeoja dari kelas 2-3 berteriak. Lalu tak lama kemudian namanya terdengar disebut juga oleh gurunya.

"Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 2-1 dengan Kim Joonmyun dari kelas 2-3." Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Kau mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok! Si aneh yang suka tersenyum! Wow, duo anak aneh dalam satu tim!" Kai bermaksud menyindir namja mungil di sampingnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang Kim Joonmyun yang disebut Kai si aneh yang suka tersenyum.

"Oppa... Bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?" Seorang yeoja cantik tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Yeah.." Kai berdiri untuk menghampiri Krystal.

"Jongin ah... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini.." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai erat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tunggulah teman anehmu itu!" Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kyungsoo-ssi... Kalau aku tak salah dengar, temanmu untuk project ini adalah Joonmyun?" Krystal bertanya.

"Ya, Krystal-ssi... Kai bilang dia itu aneh! So.. erm.." Kyungsoo memainkan tangannya pada ujung blazer yang ia kenakan, membuat Krystal tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku bukanlah orang aneh..." Suara seorang namja terdengar menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, hi there, Suho!" Krystal menyapa teman sekelasnya.

_"Suho?" _Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Hi, Krys..." Suho menyapa kembali dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau Do Kyungsoo kan?" Dan namja mungil itu mengangguk.

"Suho, dia murid baru disini. Berbaik-baiklah kau padanya!" Krystal memberitahu.

"Oh... Kau murid baru? Selamat datang kalau begitu.." Suho menepuk ringan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, karena kalian berdua sudah bisa akrab, aku sepertinya harus segera pergi.. Dah.." Krystal melambaikan tangannya pada dua namja itu.

"Dah..." Suho dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kai, apa kau mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo-ssi?" Krystal bertanya pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Kai balik bertanya. Mata terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yeoja di sampingnya.

"Dari tadi kau melihatinya terus.." Yeoja berambut merah terang itu memberitahu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya!" Kai membuka halaman bukunya kasar dan menarik pandangannya yang semula terarah pada dua orang namja di seberang tempat duduknya, kini berada pada buku paket yang ada di tangannya.

"Penyangkalan yang tak pernah berhenti, huh?" Krystal tersenyum lembut.

"Stop it, Krys!" Kai mendesis pelan.

"Aku melihatnya, Jongin... Namja mungil itu mengubahmu! Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku menemukan senyumanmu yang pernah lenyap ditelan bumi setelah namja itu datang dalam hidupmu!" Krystal berkata, tapi Kai tetap tak menghiraukannya. Bagaimanapun Krystal adalah sahabatnya dari kecil yang tahu bagaimana Kai sebenarnya. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah saat ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah ke Jepang dan meninggalkan Kai yang tertutup sendirian di Korea. Saat ia kembali, Kai telah berubah, berpura-pura tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tapi Krystal mengerti, itu hanya semata-mata wujud dari kekecewaan Kai padanya.

_'Apa-apaan yang kau katakan itu Krys? Kyungsoo mengubahku? Tidak mungkin itu terjadi!' _Kai membatin.

.

"Suho hyung... Terima kasih..." Kyungsoo berkata setelah mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Yah, tidak perlu seperti itu, Kyungie... Itu bukan hal yang besar.." Suho tersenyum padanya.

"Kita harus bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah besok, hyung.. Dah..." Kyungsoo berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar Kai.

Ia mempunyai sesuatu yang penting untuk dikatakan pada Kai. Well, meskipun dari tadi ia dan Suho mendiskusikan preojectnya selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, kedua mata doe nya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kai yang duduk di seberang ruangan. Dan melihatnya begitu dekat dengan Krystal membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"JONGIN AH…. JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil namja berkulit tan itu.

Kai berbalik untuk menatap yang memanggil, "Apa?"

"Urmm, bisakah kita bicara sebentar sekarang?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Tentang apa?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ikutlah denganku..." Kyungsoo mengajak Kai naik ke atap sekolah.

"Well, urm Jongin ah... Aku rasa sekarang aku sudah sampai pada batasnya!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan grogi setelah menutup pintu atap sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lagi-lagi sebuah kerutan menghiasi kening Kai.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam."AkurasaakumenyukaimuJongin" Dia berkata, terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap telinga Jongin.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa menangkap maksudmu!" Namja berparas tegas itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

_'Yahhh, eotteokhe?'_ Kyungsoo menanyai hatinya sebelum menjawab Kai beberepa saat kemudian, "Aku rasa aku menyukaimu Jongin!"

Mereka berdua berdiri disana, membatu karena suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Kyungsoo berdebar-debar menunggu akan seperti apa jawaban Kai. Ia tetap melihat lantai ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja menurutnya lantai itu berubah menjadi obyek yang paling menarik di dunia.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh, huh? Apa yang kau pikir kau katakan? Aku ini normal!" Kai berkata dengan nada tinggi, memecah keheningan antara mereka, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya berhasil meremukkan hati Kyungsoo sampai serpihan terkecil.

Hening.

"Aku tidak aneh, Jongin ah... Terima kasih atas jawabanmu. Tapi maaf, aku tak akan menyerah atasmu.." Kyungsoo berkata, tersenyum lembut dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai.

"Dasar menyebalkan... Aish! Dan kenapa juga kau berdetak secepat ini, bodoh?" Kai meraba dada kirinya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

a/n: ada yang udah baca ini di aff? new angsty story sedang dalam pengeditan, lolz! ini cuma fics translation, tho...


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tahu dia akan berkata seperti itu! Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh! Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta padanya sih?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah menangis tersedu malam itu.

_"Yah! Jangan menangis! Kau baru saja mengatakan kau tak akan menyerah atasnya kan? Berpura-puralah saja dia tak pernah mendengarkan pernyataan cintamu dan bersikap seperti biasanya!"_ Nuraninya berkata.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia menyuruhku menjauhinya? Atau malah menghindariku.." Dia berbisik sembari terisak kecil.

"Argh, Kim Jongin! Aku membencimu! Aku tak akan menemuimu di toko buku malam ini!" Namja mungil berbibir plump itu menjerit frustasi.

.

.

.

"What the hell! Mengapa tadi dia mengatakan dia tak akan menyerah? Apa dia gila?" Kai menanyai dirinya sendiri seraya memasuki toko buku yang selalu dikunjunginya saat malam tiba.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Tuan Muda?" Minseok, kepala pelayan pribadinya, bertanya.

"Urm, tidak! Tidak ada!" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya meyakinkan.

"Senang mendengarnya, tapi Anda terlihat sangat kebingungan.. Jika ada yang ingin Anda katakan, saya ada disini.." Kepala pelayan itu memberitahunya.

"Ya! Jangan mengkhawatirkanku.." Kai tersenyum simpul pada namja paruh baya itu.

"Kenapa ia belum terlihat juga?" Tiba-tiba Minseok bergumam kecil sambil melihat keluar jendela kaca.

"Siapa yang kau cari ahjussi?" Kai bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Oh.. Namja itu.. Seseorang yang manis.. Dia selalu berada di sini jam 8.15.." Minseok berkata dengan senyum lebar.

Mendengarnya, Kai segera mendongakkan kepalanya bingung, "Namja? Manis? Siapa itu?"

"Saya juga kurang tahu, Tuan Muda.. Sejauh yang saya tahu, dia akan selalu berada di sini tepat pukul 8.15 dan melihat ke arahmu sepanjang waktu dari luar.." Sang pelayan menambahkan.

"Melihatku? Wow, itu terdengar mengerikan.." Kai tertawa, "Sudah berapa lama itu terjadi?"

"Sekitar satu bulan ini.. Dia benar-benar manis.. Dia selalu melambaikan tangannya padamu setiap dia kembali dari minimarket disana.. Aku mengingat senyumannya yang membentuk hati dan kedua mata belonya.." Akhirnya dia berkata.

Kai terdiam sejenak. _'Apa itu Kyungsoo?'_ dia berpikir.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.. Kau mau?" Kyungsoo bertanya tepat setelah Kai duduk pagi itu.

"Aku tidak suka manis.." Namja berkulit tan itu berkata, mengabaikan permen-permen di telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah.." Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali permen-permen tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

"Urm, tadi Krystal-ssi memberitahuku untuk memberikan ini untukmu.." Namja yang masih asyik menghisap permen rasa strawberrynya menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada namja berkulit tan itu.

"Terima kasih.." Kai berkata singkat sembari mengambil buku dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Jongin.." Kyungsoo memanggilnya setelah beberapa waktu.

"Urm?" Kai bergumam kecil untuk menjawab.

"Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Krystal-ssi?" Namja bermata belo itu bertanya, langsung ke poinnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Kai menjawab dengan dinginnya.

"Betul! Tapi aku pernah berkata kan? Dia itu menyukaimu.." Kyungsoo berkata dengan serius.

"Terserah!" Kai berkata, membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau bilang kau normal.. Tapi kau juga menolak Krystal-ssi.. Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya pada Kai.

"Apa kau berharap akan kematianmu, Do Kyungsoo?" Kai menyeringai.

"See.. Kau selalu memintaku untuk mati.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih maju.

Setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Kai berpikir Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya, menghindarinya atau bahkan mengatainya. Tapi ia salah. Benar-benar kebalikan dari perkiraannya. Kyungsoo tetap melakukan semuanya seperti dulu. Pada kenyataannya, mereka justru lebih dekat sekarang dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Kai juga mulai membuka hatinya untuk namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

"Jongin-ah.. Apa kau ingin melihat film akhir minggu nanti? Aku yang mentraktir!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya di tengah kebiasaan rutin mereka, makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?" Kai berkata sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Karena aku menginginkannya.." Yang lebih tua menuntut.

"Aku bukan pengawalmu.. Dan ouch! Makanan ini rasanya mengerikan.." Kai mencibir.

"Tidak Jongin! Mengaku saja kalau itu enak.. Kau selalu mengatakan kebalikannya!" Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun.. Kau harus pergi denganku!" Namja mungil itu memaksa namja yang masih setia memasang ekspresi dingin di wajahnya.

"Aish!" Sang namja berkulit tan itu mendesis pasrah pada akhirnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Jongin.. Suho hyung membutuhkanku untuk menyelesaikan projek kami.. Dah!" Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh darinya.

Mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan nama Suho membuat hatinya sesak. Ia mengakui bahwa ia mulai menyukai si namja mungil, walaupun hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. Smiley freak!" Kai berkata, mengarahkan dagunya pada Suho, namja yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, Jongin ah.." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Kai gemas.

"Hai, Hyung.." Namja mungil itu melambaikan tangannya membuat Suho menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Suho hyung akan ke rumahku untuk menyelesaikan project kami..." Dia memberitahu Kai.

"APA?" Namja berkulit tan itu terkaget mendengar perkataan namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Apanya yang APA, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata bulatnya terbuka penasaran.

"Erm, tidak ada! A-aku harus pergi sekarang.. Dah!" Kai berkata dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh Kai. Dia berjalan ke arah Suho lalu menggandengnya pergi dari sana.

"Apa kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Kai?" Suho tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo membawa wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Suho dan membuat ekspresi bingung.

Suho menghela nafas, untuk beberapa detik ia seperti terhipnotis melihat keimutan namja mungil di hadapannya. "Jongin.."

"Oh, Jongin.. urm, Jika pertemanan bisa dihitung, maka aku akan menjawab 'ya'.." Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hanya pertemanan?" Suho bertanya lagi dan si namja mungil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Well, tadi aku berpikir aku melihat kecemburuan di matanya saat ia berjalan melewatiku.." Suho mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ae?" Kyungsoo berhenti dengan segera. "Apa aku baru saja mendengarmu mengatakan dia cemburu, hyung?"

"Ya.. Aku pikir dia menyukaimu.." Suho berkata dengan entengnya.

_'Tidak mungkin.. Jongin tidak menyukaiku.. Dia itu normal, Joonmyun hyung.. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi..' _ Kyungsoo berpikir sembari berjalan di belakang Suho.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya tanpa menyadari itu adalah darah.

Suho tersadar bahwa namja yang lebih muda darinya itu masih berada di belakangnya. Ia berbalik untuk menunggunya dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dengan darah berceceran di seragam putihnya. Secepat mungkin ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ah, apa yang terjadi?" Suho memegang pundak namja mungil itu. Yang lebih muda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan cairan merah itu tetap mengalir. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Suho yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tak bisa lagi ia rasakan kakinya yang melemas sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Suho bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku, hyung?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Di rumah sakit.. Kau tadi pingsan.. Aku tak tahu alamat tinggalmu, jadi aku membawamu kemari.." Suho menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tak apa-apa.. Kita bisa pulang sekarang.." Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya tapi dengan segera terhempas kembali karena bergerak terlalu cepat, masih bisa ia rasakan pusing di kepanya.

"Tidak! Jika kau mengkhawatirkan masalah biaya, tidak perlu.. Ini rumah sakitku.. Ah, maksudku, rumah sakit ini milik keluargaku.." Suho tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi Joonmyun hyung-" Kyungsoo bersikeras.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. Kau akan beristirahat disini untuk beberapa waktu.. Sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaanmu.." Namja yang lebih tua itu mengusap lengan Kyungsoo.

"Hasil pemeriksaan? Untuk apa, hyung?" Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Appa bilang mimisan yang kau alami tadi tidak biasa.. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengecek darahmu dan memeriksa tubuhmu untuk mengetahui apa ada yang salah dengan dirimu.. Kita tunggu hasilnya, ya.." Suho berkata dengan bijak.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit lagi.." Namja bermata doe itu bergumam.

"Halo anak-anak.." Tiba-tiba seorang namja paruh baya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Appa.." Suho membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo?" Ia bertanya pada namja yang tergeletak lunglai di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Benar, dok.. Itu saya.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lemah.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan keluargamu?" Namja paruh baya itu bertanya, tersenyum canggung.

"Untuk apa?" Suho menanyai ayahnya dengan cepat.

"Ini tentang penyakit anda, Kyungsoo-ssi.." Dokter itu berkata serius.

"Penyakit? Aku tidak ingat aku mempunyai penyakit.." Kyungsoo berkata, sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sang dokter.

"Itulah mengapa saya perlu berbicara dengan orang tua anda.." Ayah Suho meyakinkannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh kecemasan.

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo.. Lebih baik kita menghubungi orang tuamu sekarang.." Suho menyarankan.

Namja yang lebih muda itu mengangguk dan memberikan nomor telepon ayahnya pada Suho.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, orang tua Kyungsoo sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka segera menemui anaknya lelu menghujaninya berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi denganmu, nak?" Ibunya bertanya, cemas.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari tadi?" Giliran ayah Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Umma, appa.. Aku juga tidak tahu.. Tiba-tiba saja darah keluar dari hidungku dan yang bisa kuingat setelah itu hanya Suho hyung yang memegangi pundakku sebelum aku pingsan.." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi di sekolah.

"Selamat sore Tuan dan Nyonya Do.. Saya Kim Joonmyun, tapi biasa dipanggil Suho.." Namja berparas bak malaikat itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Selamat sore, Suho-ssi.. Terima kasih telah membawa anakku kemari.." Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, ahjumma.." Suho tersenyum balik.

"Permisi.." Suara seorang pria tua terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kamar tersebut.

"Oh, Anda pasti dokter untuk anak saya.." Ayah Kyungsoo berkata.

"Benar, Tuan Do.. Dan anda pasti ayahnya.. Bisakah anda ikut ke ruangan saya?" Ayah Suho bertanya.

"Tidak!" Itu suara Kyungsoo. "Beritahu kami apa yang salah dengan tubuhku disini dokter, aku juga ingin mendengarnya.." Suara namja mungil itu bergetar. Ibunya memeluknya untuk menenangkan.

"T-ta-" Dokter itu hendak berkata, "Tak apa-apa, dokter.. Pada akhirnya dia juga akan mengetahuinya.." Nyonya Do memberitahunya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas, "Anak anda sedang mengidap penyakit keras, Tuan.." Dia berkata sembari menatap ayah Kyungsoo, membuat yang lainnya di ruangan itu tersentak. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, ibunya memeluknya lebih erat.

"Penyakit apa?" Ibu Kyungsoo tergagap.

"leukemia.." Jawab sang dokter.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat setiap detiknya, dan tanpa ia ketahui, air mata mulai jatuh dengan bebasnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! KELUARGA KAMI TIDAK MEMILIKI SEJARAH DENGAN PENYAKIT ITU!" Ayah Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Do. Dan untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, anak anda sudah berada dalam stadium akhir, stadium 4." Sang Dokter menjelaskan lagi.

"Kyungie..." Suho menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan namja mungil itu menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah tangisan Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Do.

"Berapa lama? Aku masih bisa hidup?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan serak, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ibunya.

"Saya takut tak akan lebih dari satu bulan." Dokter itu berkata dengan berat.

Air mata Nyonya Do mengalir makin deras. Dia memeluk lagi tubuh anaknya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Appa, apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya?" Suho bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Sayangnya tidak, Suho. Kanker itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Jika saja kita mengetahuinya lebih awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya di kantin sekolah.**

"Kyungsoo.. Kenapa dia selalu memperhatikanmu?" Kai bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memakan makan siangnya.

"Umm, siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik, masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Smiley freak!" Kai menjawab singkat.

"Suho hyung?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi setelah menelan makanannya, "Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanku.." Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Suho yang menempati meja lain.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kai tiba-tiba merasa jengkel.

"Erm.. Karena dia berkata dia menyukaiku.." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya berniat menggoda Kai.

"DIA APAAA?" Kai berteriak, membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di ruangan itu melirik tajam ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Jongin ah.. Tunggu! Gosh..." Kyungsoo berlari menyusulnya.

Kai mempercepat langkahnya ke atap sekolah, sebuah tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas bangku kayu yang ada di sana, tak menghiraukan suara Kyungsoo yang terus memanggil namanya untuk menunggu namja mungil itu.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! Mengapa kau melakukan itu? Kau meninggalkanku sendiri di sana.." Kyungsoo berkata, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Jongin! Aku berbicara denganmu!" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Kai.

"Aish! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Kai menghempaskan tangan namja manis itu menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan!" Kyungsoo mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping kepala Kai tergeletak.

"Dia itu temanku, Jongin.. Tentu saja dia menyukaiku.." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Kai berkata cepat, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Lalu mengapa kau begitu kaget mendengar dia menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo membawa kepanya menghadap Kai di bawahnya.

"Yah menyingkirlah! Aku tak bisa melihat langit!" Ia mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar tak menutupi pandangannya, membuat namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kira kau cemburu pada Suho.." Namja mungil itu berkata lirih.

"Ae? Apa-apaan!" Kai berkata dingin, tapi di dalam hatinya, detak jantung berlari sangat cepat.

"Jongin ah.. Bisakah kau bernyanyi?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tidak." Kai menjawab singkat.

"Ayolah.. Sekali saja.." Namja bermata belo itu memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa!" Kai bangun dari tidurannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Aku akan meminta Suho hyung saja bernyanyi untukku.." Kyungsoo berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk melangkah namun Kai menarik pergelangan tangannya.\

"Duduklah!" Kai berkata, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Lagu apa?" Kai bertanya.

"Terserah.." kedua mata doe Kyungsoo bersinar sembari bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

"Mulailah dulu.." Dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Erm, okay.." Kyungsoo menutup matanya sejenak sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

Kai melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya dari lagi itu sementara Kyungsoo terus tersenyum karena bisa mendengar suara dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Keduanya bernyanyi bersama pada bagian chorus.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now you're my only hope

"Wow.. Kau tahu, Jongin ah.. Kau mempunyai suara yang bagus.." Kyungsoo memberitahu setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi.

"Diamlah! Aku tahu kau hanya menggodaku.." Kai merona mendengar pujian Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. Kau sebaiknya menjadi penyanyi saja nanti.." Namja yang lebih tua satu tahun itu menyarankan.

"Aku tak mau.. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penari.." Kai berkata pelan.

"Penari? Aku tak pernah berpikir kau bisa menari Kim Jongin.." Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang sudah bulat alami itu.

"Aish! Tentu saja aku bisa menari Do Kyungsoo! Lebih baik daripada menyanyi.." Yang lebih muda itu mendesis tak suka.

"Ermm, Jongin ah.. Aku harus pergi ke toilet... Dah!" Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamar mandi ketika ia merasa darah mulai mengalir lagi dari hidungnya.

"Aish! Kau meninggalkanku sendiri di sini?" Kai berteriak tapi Kyungsoo tidak berbalik untuk menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kai bertanya dengan dingin tepat setelah Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya.

"Toilet! Aku sudah memberitahumu, kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat!" Namja berkulit tan itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin.. Jangan khawatir.." Kyungsoo terseyum tipis.

Kai sempat terkejut melihatnya. '_Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan tunggu apa itu? Darah?'_ Kai menanyai dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mengangkat lengan Kyungsoo untuk melihat seragamnya yang terdapat warna merah.

Membuat Kyungsoo juga terkejut melihat lengan seragamnya itu.

"Apa ini?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran.

"Urm, Aku tadi menabrak anak yang membawa botol saus.." Dia berkata dengan gugup.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Kai bergumam sembari melepas pegangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ceroboh, Jongin ah.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sedikit banyak ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan, Kai mempercayai alasannya.

Mereka melanjutkan untuk fokus pada pelajaran. Karena waktu itu adalah jam pelajaran terakhir, bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan sekolah telah usai.

"Jongin.. Aku pergi dulu, neh.. Suho hyung sudah menunggu.." Kyungsoo berkata seraya memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"T-tunggu, Kyungsoo.." Kai berkata, tapi Kyungsoo terlanjur meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia harus pergi dengan smiley freak itu?"

"Kenapa dia harus berada dalam satu grup dengan smiley freak itu?"

"Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat begitu bahagia bersama?"

"Kenapa aku memiliki perasaan buruk akan ini?"

"Yah! Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Dan kenapa aku berteriak seperti ini? Arghhh!" Kai menanyai dirinya sendiri, frustrasi.

Minseok, mendengar tuan mudanya berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, memutuskan untuk melihat anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Tuan Muda?" Ia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" Kai merebahkan badannya di atas kasur.

"Maukah Anda memberitahu saya alasan mengapa Anda berteriak?" Namja paruh baya itu duduk di atas kasur, di samping Kai.

"Dia pergi dengannya.. Dia terlihat sangat gembira.. dan Aku-" Ia terhenti.

"Apakah anda cemburu?" Minseok bertanya, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin, Minseok ahjussi.. Kau tahu aku tak memiliki perasaan menggelikan seperti itu.." Kai bangun untuk menatap mata kepala pelayan di rumahnya itu.

"Kai, nak... setiap orang pasti memiliki perrasaan seperti itu.. termasuk kau.. hanya saja kau yang selalu membangun tembok tebal untuk melindungi hatimu.. itulah mengapa kau selalu berada dalam penyangkalan seperti ini.." Minseok berkata seperti seorang ayah.

"Dan aku bisa menebak anak ini dengan suksesnya bisa merobohkan tembok tebal itu.. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, nak? Kau lebih sering tersenyum sekarang.. Dan itu adalah senyum tulus yang sering kulihat saat kau masih kecil.." Ia melanjutkan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan Krystal.

_"Aku melihatnya, Jongin... Namja mungil itu mengubahmu! Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku menemukan senyumanmu yang pernah lenyap ditelan setelah namja itu datang dalam hidupmu!"_

"Apa aku menyukainya, Minseok ahjussi?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum. "Kau bisa bertanya pada hatimu, Kim Jongin.." Dengan itu, dia berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu, dia mengatakan sesuatu pada namja berkulit tan itu. "Akan lebih baik jika Anda menyadari perasaan Anda segera.. Waktu terus berjalan, Tuan Muda.. Buatlah keputusan sebelum itu semua terlambat.." Minseok menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Gosh! Apa aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo? Hah, Aku tidak tahu!" Kai menjambak rambutnya frustrasi..

.

.

.

"Jongin ah.. Jangan lupa film nya, neh?" Kyungsoo mengingatkannya saat pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Huum." Kai bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Erm, Jongin.. Bisakah aku mengajak Suho hyung untuk pergi dengan kita? Dan kau juga bisa mengajak Krystal-ssi.." Namja bertubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba bertanya. Mendengarnya, membuat suasana hati Kai berubah keruh. Dia diam saja sampai pelajaran hari itu selesai, mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Kai dengan segera keluar kelas dan menuju tempat kesukannya. Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kim Jongin.. Aku berbicara padamu.. Jawab aku!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir plump nya di depan Kai.

Namja yang lebih tinggi itu tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya lagi. Dia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan merengkuh leher belakang namja bermata belo tersebut. Dengan pelan tapi pasti, dia membawa bibirnya menempel pada bibir plump namja di depannya. Kyungsoo terkejut. Badannya menegang dan matanya terbuka lebar. Tapi kemudian Kai menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo luluh akan sentuhannya. Dia mulai mengikuti irama Kai. Semuanya terasa begitu benar bagi keduanya. Tak ada yang ingin melepas ciuman itu jika bukan karena oksigen yang masih mereka butuhkan untuk bernafas. Kai menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo, bernafas tak teratur di depan wajah sang namja mungil.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Kai bertanya, setelah berhasil mengatur nafas mereka menjadi normal kembali.

"Urm?" Kyungsoo masih saja kebingungan.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Do Kyungsoo.." Kai mengelus lembut surai namja yang lebih pendek tersebut.

Kyungsoo sangat senagng mendengarnya. Akhirnya, Kai membalas perasaannya. Dia ingin sekali mengucap 'ya' sebagai jawaban, tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa.

"Maa-fkan a-aku Jong-in.. Aku tidak bisa.." Kyungsoo perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kai.

"Apa, Kyungsoo? Apa kau sedang bercanda? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu!" Kai menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin.. Dulu.. aku mencintaimu.." Kyungsoo berkata terbata-bata. "Maafkan aku.."

"Hah.. Apa karena Suho? Kau bilang kau tak akan menyerah atasku.." Kai berteriak tak suka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jongin.." Kyungsoo berkata berulang kali, menahan air matanya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menetes.

"Terserah! Aku akan menunggumu di bioskop besok.. Aku tak akan pulang jika kau tak ada di sana!" Dengan begitu, ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di atap sekolah.

"Bukan seperti itu, Jonginnie.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu.. Tapi aku tak ingin kau bersedih saat aku harus pergi.." Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Sisa jam pelajaran terlewat begitu cepat, tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir keduanya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Kai dengan segera meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo meraba dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri melihat Kai seperti itu. Andai saja Kai tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Kyunggie.. Appa ingin kau mencoba ini.." Suho memberinya sebuah botol berisi pil.

"Joonmyun hyung.. Tidak ada gunanya.. Aku tak akan hidup lebih lama.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah sembari berjalan.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mencoba.." Suho menepuk bahu sempit namja mungil itu.

"Hyung.. Apa kau temanku?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada namja yang lebih tua.

"Tentu saja.." Namja berwajah bak malaikat itu mengangguk pasti.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu kumohon.. Berhentilah memberiku harapan palsu.. Itu tidak membantuku sama sekali.."

Suho tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memeluk namja rapuh itu dengan erat. "Menangislah.. Keluarkan semuanya.." Dia berkata lembut dan tak lama kemudian, dia bisa merasakan pundaknya basah saat air mata Kyungsoo merembes ke dalam seragamnya. Dia mengusap punggung Kyungsoo pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Yang tak mereka ketahui, Kai telah menyaksikan adegan itu dari awal hingga akhir. "Jadi benar karena dia, huh?" Dia bergumam dengan suara kecil yang syarat akan kesedihan.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggu selama 2 jam.." Kyungsoo berkata lirih sambil duduk di depan pintu masuk bioskop. "Bahkan film nya sudah mulai.." Ia mendengus kecewa.

Dikeluarkannya telepon genggamnya untuk kesekian kali, tapi tetap saja tak ada pesan maupun panggilan dari Jongin. Langit kota Seoul sudah mulai menghitam. Bukan karena matahari yang harus bersembunyi di ufuk Barat, melainkan sang surya lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam. Hujan mulai turun. Kyungsoo tersentak akan dinginnya udara yang berhembus. Dia tak mengenakan pakaian tebal, hanya kaos warna-warni simple dan celana jeans.

MEANWHILE

"Tuan Muda, apa anda melupakan acara akhir minggu anda?" Minseok menanyai namja berkulit tan yang tengah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut di atas kasur.

"Aku tidak punya acara.." Dia berkata dari bawah selimut.

"Tapi anda bilang anda akan pergi ke bioskop dengan tuan Kyungsoo.." Namja paruh baya itu menarik selimut besar tersebut.

"Dia tak akan ke sana.." Kai berkata sedih.

"Ada apa, dear? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan dia?" Minseok duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia me-menolakku..." Kai menutupi wajahmu dengan bantal.

"Ya Tuhan.. Dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk itu.." Minseok menarik bantal dari muka Kai.

"Tentu saja dia punya! Dia sekarang dengan Suho!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak.

"Oh, son.. Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa dia memberitahumu?" Minseok mengusap rambut Kai lembut.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku melihat mereka! Mereka berpelukan di depan sekolah!" Ia menjelaskan.

"Dasar anak-anak.. Mungkin mereka bukan pasangan, Jongin.. Mungkin saja itu hanya pelukan untuk teman.. Jangan berpikir buruk dulu!" Namja paruh baya itu berkata.

"Huh?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya pada Minseok.

"Apa kau pernah melihat mereka melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan?" Minseok bertanya.

Kembali, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar, kan? Itu hanya menurut pendapatmu, dear..." Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu!" Kai berkata final sembari menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut lagi.

Tiba-tiba, suara petir terdengar.

"Di luar hujan.. Jika Anda akan pergi, pastikan anda tidak basah.." Minseok berkata dan meninggalkan ruangan Kai.

"Kyungsoo.. apa kau ada di sana?" dia bergumam.

* * *

**A/N: **Sebenernya aku gag percaya diri mau update ff ini dengan bahasa yang acak adul kek gini. Tapi daripada berhenti di tengah jalan dan buat kalian (yang nunggu) penasaran, ya wes lah aku post aja. Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca, follow maupun favorite in ni ff. Buat yang review, makasih ku berlipat lebih banyak dari yang aku sebut sebelumnya.. :3 Yang bertanya-tanya ini ff translate an.. Bener, aku buatnya dulu banget dengan cast haehyuk, trus karena waktu itu pada demam ff kaisoo charadeath (pas jamannya jinxed noh!) kan si Cara/Alex buatin aku ff itu, jadi aku semacem pengen bales budi ke dia dan waktu itu aku lagi sibuk jadi gag bisa buat ff baru, ya udah akhirnya aku ganti cast nya ff ini ke kaisoo.. trus sekarang pengin aja berbagi ke kalian.. gitu.. :DD

plus...

buat yang nunggu ARS, kemarin uda aku update lho chapternya! XD Hayoo udah baca apa belum? :DD

* * *

**Review Corner**

**Thousand Spring** ini uda dilanjut.. :D dan iya, ff ini angst.. ^^

**Kim Hyunshi** here you go~ ^^

**RirinSekarini** ini dia lanjutannya.. haha si kkamjong mah jaim aja! :D

**ArraHyeri** iyaaaa... ini lanjutannya... ^^

**opikyung0113** eeh? kan emang 3shots! o_O

**soo baby** berhubung ini ff translate-an ya gag mungkin aku ubah ceritanya dung hun~ :D maaf ya, update nya lama.. -_-

**KaiSa** gag bisa janji kaisoo bersama.. :O lagian happy ending itu tergantung kitanya mandang dari mana kan? semoga kamu gag kecewa nantinya ya..

**miszshanty05** iyaaaa... ^^

**yongchan **iya iya iyaaaa... ^^

**XiuBy PandaTao** benarkah? ;;; disini malah kai nya salah paham.. haha demen banget kkamjong nyesek! :D

**ShinJiWoo920202** makasih~ ini uda lanjut~ ^^

**Crayson** ini next chapnya hun~ ^^ eeh aku gag sehebat itu kok~ berhubung ini ff ku sendiri aku jadi tahu detailnya mau aku apain, jadi bahasanya bisa pas.. :)

**GotchaCode** hehe.. ARS bentar lagi di update.. gag kerasa ya? udah satu tahun aja aku gag nyentuh ff itu.. /nyengir kuda/

**OhSooYeol **iya, ini ff translate.. ^^

**Raein Ren **kalo translate ff ndiri juga perlu dikasih credit ya? :O haha, baru pertama kali soalnya.. :D

**byunpopof **here you go the next chappie.. ^^

dari sini udah bisa ketebak sapa yang mati kan hun? XD

**IkaIkaHun11 **kai udah cemburu tuh di atas! :3

**megajewels2312 **iyaa, bebe soo pejuang cinta sejati.. nyahaha~

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** soalnya soo yakin kalo jong itu sebenernya butuh orang di sampingnya.. :D

**hdkL12 **ini lanjutannya hun... ^^

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review.. lurve chu all dah! 33333 /waves frantically/


End file.
